japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Rabbit
Rabbit is a character from the Winnie the Pooh franchise. Making his first appearance in Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree. His Closest Friends are Winnie The Pooh,Piglet,Tigger and Christopher Robin. Background Not much about his past is reveal,expect that he has a lot of relatives. Personality Rabbit is a complex character. He is shown to value organization and order. However he is easily frustrated, often due to the chaos caused (unintentionally) by his friends. Rabbit's greatest concern is his garden, which is works on constantly, and he is easily annoyed when it is tampered with. When faced with the annoying actions of another (often Tigger), Rabbit often resorts to harsh measures and plans to punish the offender; such measures usually backfire on Rabbit. Rabbit is often shown to be the one to take charge of a situation, but he can often be a control freak, needing every last detail to be to his liking. However, Rabbit does have a softer side, and will do anything to help another when he is needed. Appearance Film Appearances TV Show Appearances Video Games Kingdom of Hearts Birth by Sleep In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Rabbit was shown briefly running away from a large pumpkin rolling down the hill towards a stack of hunny. Kingdom of Hearts 10 years later, Rabbit is seen with Pooh who wishes to get hunny from Rabbit. Rabbit pretends to be a "Nobody" (as in the joke: Nobody's home.) But Sora discovers Rabbit and Pooh ends up with Piglet helping himself to some hunny. Pooh then gets stuck in Rabbit's hole door while he is trying to leave, Rabbit says the way to get him out is to use carrot juice. But when Rabbit goes to collect the carrots, Tigger comes to use his garden as his new bouncing ground, this makes Sora go to protect it. Rabbit is also seen with his friends at the last page of the 100 Acre Wood. Kingdom of Hearts Chains of Memories Rabbit is one of the friends Sora must find for Pooh to complete the 100 Acre Wood World Card. He is busy trying to carry his vegetables down a hill when one of his pumpkins gets loose and bowls over Pooh. Sora stacks the rest while the continue to roll down the hill. Once Rabbit races down, he sees that the vegetables have been stacked and thanks Sora with the Sleight, Synchro. In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, you receive the Cross-slash+ sleight instead. Kingdom of Hearts ll Rabbit tries to help Pooh remember Sora in Kingdom Hearts II by feeding him hunny. When he runs out, he asks Sora to get some more which leads to the "Hunny Slider" minigame. He shows up to help in the Spooky Cave, but doesn't go in with Sora during "The Exposition" minigame. Quotes *"Oh, MY!" "My gracious! That's it!" "Oh, Why does it always have to be me? Why, oh why, oh why? "This is Rabbit's garden and Rabbit does things by the BOOK! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Relationships Knownable Relatives *Long John Cottontail (great-great uncle) *Unnamed Grandfather *500 young unnamed relatives *Kessie (Adopted Daughter) Trivia *Although Rabbit's color is officially yellow, in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, his fur is more greenish than usual. This might be due to coloring errors, though. *Rabbit is sometimes named the smartest resident in the Hundred Acre Woods, but the title also goes to Owl at times. *He used to have a rabbit burrow, but now has a tree house like Pooh, Piglet, and the others. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : N/A (1977), Kei Tomiyama (1988 - 1996), Naoki Tatsuta (1997 - Present) *'English' : Junius Matthews (1966 - 1977), Ray Erlenborn (1981), Will Ryan (1983 - 1986), Ken Sansom (1988 - 2010), Tom Kenny (2011 - Present) Gallery